


Betrayal Hurts

by ThisWontBe2Long



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arson, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, KARA I SWEAR TO GOSH IF YOU FIND THIS-, Kara please for the love of god fuck off, Loss of Limbs, There's some fluff don't worry, Torture, ahaha, cursing, wtf is cock and ball torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWontBe2Long/pseuds/ThisWontBe2Long
Summary: (HEADS UP, THIS IS ORIGONALY POSTED ON MY WATTPAD ThisWontBe2Long)After Tommy and Wilbur are exiled Tubbo is forced to be under Schlatt's rule, but threats were made for him to join and everyone heard? What if Schlatt actually has a purpose for wanting Tubbo on his side? What if more...... drastic measures were made to keep Tubbo in line?Other wise known as I didn't know what the fuck I was doing at the beginning and made this after getting 9 chapters out so I have a plot to go off of that looks awful but has a good endingPs. I almost made someone throw up with one of my chapters on wattpad sooooooooooo just a heads uppps. I just found out RPF means real people something, this isn't the real people, this is there Minecraft personas and people
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING- There's strong language, battle, blood, death (they respawn), angsty bois, torture, manipulation, these are the warnings for all of the chapters so some may not apply for some chapters

This is my version of the plot and stuff so it's not on point

DON'T HATE ON ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! THEY AREN'T THIS BAD IN REAL LIFE!! NO HATE ON JSHLATT INCLUDED!

"- is to REVOKE the citizenship of Tommyinnit, and Wilbursoot!" Everyone was stunned for a second after Jshaltt yelled this, then things went to chaos. Everyone was shouting, some supporting the idea ands some hating it. Tubbo stayed quiet the who time, he was stunned to silence, he was also devastated. His friends got banned from a place they fought so hard for, and that meant he too, was going to be forced out of the city. But he was wrong. "Tubbo, where are you going? Get up here!" Tubbo took a sharp intake of breath as he turned around, he was walking to Tommy and Wilbur before he was stopped. "Come up here, Tubbo." Tubbo looked terrified, his two thoughts of what was going to happen were, he was getting executed or he would be betraying Tommy and Wilbur.

"Tubbo, stop!" Niki yelled

"Tubbo don't do it!" Eret shouted, Tubbo mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Niki and Eret as kept walking to the stage. He got to the stage and stood next to Jshaltt. He was worried about what was going to happen, he was fine with being executed, then he could run away with Wilbur and Tommy but the way things were facing now, he was going to be forced to work with Jschlatt.

"Tubbo, you were secretary for L'manburg, were you not?"

"I- I was..." Tubbo answered hesitantly, he didn't want this outcome, "Why are you asking?"

"Well Tubbo, with that brain of yours I beat you already figured out what's going on but or those who don't I'll tell." Jschlatt says with a grin, "Your Tubbo here, is working under me now as my right hand man and secretary!" Wilbur, Eret, Tommy, and Niki gasped. Tubbo was on the verge of tears but didn't want to betray Tommy, Wilbur, Niki, or the traitor himself, Eret.

"What if I decline?" Tubbo said, loud enough for the mic to hear.

"You can't."

"And why's that?"

"I'll name some things, I'll make sure you can't go and see anyone you love, your bees will be killed, the banished houses will be burned including their stuff, any animals you or your friends care about will be killed, you'll be under my supervision 24/7, Niki and Eret will be stuck in jail, torture is a thing." Jschlat smirk at the horrified expression Tubbo had, he also knew the others were discussed and terrified, for themselves and for Tubbo.

"Why... why would you do those things just to get me on your side!?" Tubbo stated, his voice raised and broken, tears close to falling.

"Because you're important Tubbo, you're also the youngest so I can shape your mind like putty." Jshlatt smirked, "And I care about you Tubbo, you don't want to be with those filthily rats. I'm putting you on the good side of history, you should be thanking me! So, what is it Tubbo? Betray your friends for the greater good, or bring down yourself and your friends?"

"I-"Tubbo started as a few tears escaped his eyes, "I'll be your right hand man, just don't hurt Niki, Eret, Wilbur, or Tommy!"

"So it's a deal?"

"Yes, sadly"

"TUBBO NO!" Tommy yelled with tear filled eyes, surprising everyone.

"I'M SORRY!" Tubbo yells, his voice is raw and harsh, a voice that could make even the toughest people pity him, even Jschlatt if he wasn't the evil bitch he is.

"KILL WILBURSOOT AND TOMMYINNIT, GET THEM OUT OF L'MANBURG!"

"YOU, you said you wouldn't do anything to them!" All Tubbo wanted to do was run away with Wilbur and Tommy but he couldn't or else bad things would happen to the others.

"Tubbo, you're not chasing them. What's wrong?" Jshlatt says putting on a baby voice at the end "Is something wrong with Tubbo because I didn't make a promise, boo hoo. Now, go chase them. Or do you want all of the threats to come true? We could make a soundproof chamber!"

"YOU BASTARD SCHLATT! HE'S JUST A FUCKING KID!" Wilbur yelled as he ran, the conversation reached the microphone and everyone heard everything. It was at this moment, everyone knew how fucked up Jschlatt was.

"I'm sorry, I need some space right now." Tubbo spoke just before he turned and ran away. All he needed was space, he wanted his friends but that was out of the question so he went to the second best thing. His bees. Little did he know, he ran way before Jschlatt made an announcement.

"Everyone that is following me or living in L'manburg. A new law is in place. Shape Tubbo into an loyal slave. He'll need to be ready for the future and serve under me only."

(Keep in mind the bees are the size of the Minecraft bees so they're not the scary bees in real life, they're cute)

Tubbo ran to his bee farm, it's a place covered in flowers and beehives, he made friends with all the bees there and all the bees enjoyed his presence. The bees and him spent so much time together they could read each other like a book, like Tommy and Tubbo could do. So when the bees saw Tubbo run there having a breakdown, they stopped what they were doing and ran to help Tubbo. They lead him to a tree to sit down at, they started rubbing their heads against him in a way comfort. Tubbo told his story and the bees listened, they were either to occupied crying (Tubbo) or comforting (Bee) to realize others were watching them. After Tubbo was done with his story, he thanked the bees for helping him. He was still crying so the bees were still comforting him but the bees blushed slightly and nudged him a little harder.

Then, two people came out of the shadows, "Tubbo, sorry to ruin the moment but we need to talk to you." A deep, familiar, voice said, as they got closer Tubbo recognized them. It was Niki and Eret.

"Sorry for interrupting your thing with the bees, it was really cute but this can't be put off further. "Niki said sheepishly. " It's something Shlatt said that we need to talk about."

Tubbo tensed at the word Shlatt, he wiped of some of the tear streaming down his face, "What do you need to talk about?" He sad trying to push down the lump in his throat.

"Tubbo, we know the decision was hard and unfair but you did a wonderful job analyzing the situation . Sadly, you made the right choice even though it was a hard one. We are proud of you for that." Niki said, calmly. Then she took a breath, "After you left Schlatt said he wanted you to become his loyal slave."

"What?" Tubbo says softly, "What does he mean by that?"

"We don't know, we tried to change his mind but the guards just threw us off the stage." Eret says in a monotone voice.

"Well,"Tubbo voice cracks as he said that, "that's concerning." The bees around Tubbo huddled close to him, almost like armor to try and protect Tubbo. "Hey, calm down. It's fine!" He smiles, the bees look wherry but they slowly fly away, still staying close but farther away. Tubbo was terrified, he may not show it but he was but he was. He didn't know what they were going to do to him, they could do anything even destroy his bees! Wait, destroy his bees? His eyes widen as realization hit him, they could destroy what he loved most other than his f̶a̶m̶i̶l̶y̶ friends. He took a shaky breath in, "If anyone other than Niki, Eret, Wilbur, or Tommy come here, run to the secret safe place. Don't make sure I'm okay, don't fight, just fly there. I wouldn't want to lose you guys too." Tubbo smiled sadly. The bees nodded and started cuddling with Tubbo.

Niki and Eret frowned at the teen. He was so young yet put through so much pain and Hell knows what's going to happen to him in the future.

"Don't worry Tubbo," Eret said, "We'll protect you!" Tubbo smiled and slightly thanked him, the lump in his throat not letting him talk. Eret and Niki sat down against a rock near Tubbo and looked around making sure no one was around. The only noise that filled the air was soft chatter, buzzing, wind, and peaceful breathing. Tubbo had fallen asleep and the bees acted as a blanket for him. Niki looked over to Tubbo and saw this image and poked Erets arm to make him look. They both smiled at the cute boy and silently swore they would protect him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BrUuHhH the ending of this chapter sucks ass

When Tubbo woke up, it was starting to get dark, Niki and Eret had fallen asleep on the rock they were leaning against (No ship) and he didn't want to wake them so he went to his house to get a blanket for them. He told his bees to watch over them as they slept so no one could hurt them. As Tubbo was walking home, he started to feel anxious, he was confused at first but then he remembered that Jshlatt told everyone to turn him into a slave so they could do anything to make him bow at any call, Tubbo knew some people could be pretty ruthless. He started walking faster to his house, when he got there he let out a sigh of relief, nothing bad happened to his house so he got a blanket and headed back to his bees.

When he got back he smiled seeing the bees making a circle around Eret and Niki to protect them. He layed the blanket across and turned to go back home, not knowing on of them had woken up. As he was almost home he started to smell and see smoke, it looked like it was coming from the way of his house he thought of the worst and started running to his house. When he got to his house he was met with the site of a fire right where is house 'was' and Sapnap standing next to it.

"Sapnap... what did you do?" Tubbo cried softly

"Sorry Tubbo, Jshlatt said you're living with him from now on and I decided to make sure his place was your only home." Sapnap replied as he started walking towards Tubbo, "And before you ask, no I didn't burn down anyone else house. That might change if you don't come with me." He smirked as Tubbo's eyes wided.

Tubbowas at a stand still. Why would he go as far as burning his house down then threating him with burning his friends houses down. Then he remembered he was an arsonist and most likely burned his house down for fun "Okay! I would have gone if you just told me, please don't burn down anyone elses house!" Tubbo pleaded. Sapnap smiled and grabbed Tubbos wrist. "I can walk you know."

"Well you might run away."

*Eret's POV brought to you by killing a woman, feeling good*

I was awaken by someone putting something on me, I opened my eyes and saw Tubbo walking away. I looked around and saw Niki sleeping next to me and a blanket over us I also saw bees all around us. I shoved Niki awake. 

"Hgm?" Niki groaned, she looked over at Eret, "What?"

"We said we would watch over Tubbo and he just looked over us and left" I said as I got up, "We need to follow him to make sure he gets home safe so come on, he's getting pretty far." After I said that Niki jumped up and grabbed the blanket.

"We also need to return his blanket! Come on!" Niki started running to Tubbo and I joined in. After a few seconds we had caught up to him but something smelled of smoke. Then all of a sudden Tubbo started sprinting, we tried to keep up but he was surprisingly fast. When we caught up Niki gasped, Tubbos house was in flames.

"Okay! I would have gone if you just told me, please don't burn down anyone elses house!" I heard this and was enraged, Sapnap threated to burn down more houses for Tubbo, hell he even burned down Tubbos house!

Sapnap harshly grabbed Tubbos wrist and started dragging him away, "I can walk you know." Tubbo said with more venom in his voice Eret had ever heard come out of Tubbo, he was surprised it didn't shock Sapnap.

"Well you might run away" Sapnap said coldly, nothing else was said between the two.

"Niki, we have to follow him." I said, Niki nodded and didn't argue. We both knew if we came to rescue him, the threat Sapnap said, he would burn down more homes. That's why Tubbo went in he first place. We started following Tubbo.

*3rd person POV: is brought to you by Wilbur glitching at MCC*

Tubbo was trying to to be dragged by Sapnap so he was taking bigger and faster steps so he could walk side-by-side with him. They finally got to Jschlatt's place (Idk what his house really looks like so-) it was a huge castle Tubbo had never seen before which was weird considering he's ventured almost everywhere. Niki and Eret didn't know there was a castle here but they just thought they'd never been here before.

Tubbo was dragged into the castle doors and they clicked behind him leaving Niki and Eret standing in front of the door, locked out. They heard a voice so they put their ears against the door to hear better than the muffled sounds of voices.

*Tubbos POV brought to you by Favorite thing Niki*

I was dragged into the castle throne room witch was just as you entered, it had purple carpet on the floor and a golden throne at the end, that was all that was in there. Jshlatt was waiting on the throne and I was dragged to the front and was forced into a kneeling position.

"Thank you Sapnap, Tubbo. Whenever you enter the same room as me or walk past me, you kneel like you're doing now. Got it?" Jshlatt said with poision in his voice.

I thought it over on the way here, I can't do anything because he'll be keeping an eye on me for a long time, I'll gather information and when he lets me out of his site I'll tell Niki and Eret to find Wilbur and Tommy to deliver thhe information. Even if it means having to put up with the shit he'll force me through, it'll be worth taking him down. "Yes, Schlatt." I say, bitterness lingering in the words. I may be a good actor but I can't hide my strong hatred towards him very much, that might be a problem.

"Good, now get out of that filthy rag cloths. In Manburg we are civilized, where this suit curtesy of me." Jshlatt threw a suit at me, I didn't react to it, I had a question on my mind.

"Manburg? I thought it was L' manburg?" I asked, pain laced in my voice. I already knew what he did but I didn't want to belive it.

"We don't take L's Tubbo, now go get in the suit so we can burn the trash you're wearing." Jschlatt said.

"Y-yes Schlatt." I silently cursed myself for stuttering and picked up the suit, I didn't want to burn my L'manburg suit but I didn't have a choice. Wait- "Where do I go to change?"

"Ugh, I forgot you're new here. George, take him to his room. Lock him in there when he's done and bring the trash to me when he's done changing." As Jschlatt said this, George took me by me arm and dragged me away to a cell. I guess this is where I'll be staying for a while.

"Change." George said coldly. I did as he told me too, it was kind of awkward because he was in the room with me but I had to. His mouth opened a bit when I took my shirt off, I think he was staring at the scars the happened when I died. (When you die, the hit the finishes you off stays. If you drown part of your skin turns blue, if you burn part of you turns black if you fall you don't get anything. Everything is painful as fuck, it's like if you die in real life but you respawn.) I guess he forgot what he did.

I guess you could say I've died more times than a person my age should have, no, I have died more times than a kid my age should and the person that did it is seeing what he did. I changed into my suit and handed him the L'manburg uniform. George left with it and I started crying, I couldn't help it. That suit had good and bad times in it, it stood for something, it meant a lot to me and so far a lot of thins that meant a lot to me have been disappearing. I guess I have to get used to it that reasoning didn't stop my crying though.

*3RD POV: brought to you by I have school tomorrow*

Niki and Eret heard everything, at first they were scared by how Tubbo didn't fight back more or yell but then Eret remembered something," Didn't Tubbo say he was a good actor before?" Eret said thinking back to the time

*FlAsHbAcK tImE*

"Hey Tubbo!" Eret called to Tubbo who was on a bench with his bees, "I have a question!"

"Fire away!" Tubbo smiled

"How come when you're with Wilbur, Tommy, and Fundy you always act cold to me but when we're alone, like now, you're really nice?"

"Well," Tubbo sighed, "I know they wouldn't forgive you after such a short time has pasted after the war and they would get mad at me for being nice to you so I always act cold toward you so they think I hate you. They have yet to question it because I'm a really good actor!"

*Flashback ended*

"Why is that relevant?" Niki asked

"Well, Tubbo most likely wants to kill Schlatt right now but he knows he can't do that because a lot is at stake if he does stuff without self control and acting, he's letting a small amount of hatred sink through his words and is acting like he's not as angry as he is, This will make it easier for them to think they have him under their control when really he still has loads of anger to burn off." Niki started wide eyed at him, "Anyways, let's look for an opening to get in there or try to find Tubbo."

"Okay, let's go!" Niki said as she was shocked out of her state. Niki and Eret started looking around the castle looking up and down the wall, then Niki heard a noise, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like crying." A sharp pained breath was heard again, it was from a bit above, they ran forwards then saw bars on the side of the castle near the ground leading into a chamber. "Tubbo?"

"Niki?" Tubbo whispered the lump in his throat preventing him speaking louder, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to make sure you're okay but you're clearly not, what's wrong?" Eret butted in. "Wait, is that a suit you're wearing? And what are you doing in a cell?"

Tubbo calmed himself down enough so he could speak normally, "Shlatt said I was going to be living here now, so I'm assuming this is my 'room'. As for the suit my uniform was taken and is burned, he said he didn't want me wearing that 'trash'. And before you ask, no you can't bring me anything or Shlatt will get suspicious."

"Well is there anything we can do?" Niki asked desperatly, she didn't want to leave the poor boy here but she couldn't take him but she felt bad for not doing anything.

"There is actually" Tubbo said, Niki and Eret were all ears, " I know Wilbur nor Tommy will settle for being banished so there will be another war. I want to be the spy. I need you to find were Wilbur and Tommy are and deliver messages I give you. They won't trust you Eret so they'll need me to write a letter to them. Tomorrow come back at this time with a paper and pen so I can write a note to them, when you find them deliver the message. The letter will explain everything to them."

"I have paper and a pen in my inventory." Eret said taking it out and holding it through the bars.

"Great!" Tubbo smiled and took the paper he then started writing:

Dear Tommy and Wilbur,

It's me, Tubbo. Niki and Eret are on our side so please trust them, they love L'manburg, I mean manburg like we do. I would like to be a spy for you, don't tell anyone else about this. I'm forced to live in Jshlatts castle, my house got burned down for the second time, funny huh? I will send a new letter every week, Niki and Eret will deliver it. When I'm trusted enough to go by myself I will try to visit but for now I think Jshlatt will try to keep an eye on me. Don't freak out but told everyone to shape me into a mindless slave so I will most likely be put through Hell, no trying to sound desperate but please hurry.

Much love,

Tubbo

"Here, don't read it until you find Wilbur and Tommy" Tubbo said as he shoved the letter through the bars, "Now hurry please before you get caught!" And with that Eret and Niki where off.


	3. Chapter 3

*Nikis POV brought to you by 57 sticks*

I had grabbed the letter and started sprinting with Eret behind me, we both new if Tubbo got caught with us us and Tubbo would be in trouble, more so Tubbo. We sprinted the whole way to my bakery, when we got there we were gasping for air, I sat down against a wall and Eret was leaning over resting on his knees. After a minute or two Eret spoke up, "We should get searching tomorrow, you should stay at my lace so we can alarm each other if something happens to each other." I have no idea if Niki has a house or not or where it is, all I know is she has a bakery

"That's a good idea," I say standing up, "We should also get some food from here, my hunger bar is low." I walk over and grab some food to eat. Yes, they have heath and hunger they only die if they have no hunger or heath, you can still sprint even if you have 1 hunger. You still feel hungry every day and if you eat 3 meals it fills up 1 hunger, if you don't eat for 10 days you have no hunger and die from starvation, starvation is rather painful if I do say so myself.

Eret and I finish eating our cookies and we start to Erets house.

*Tubbos POV brought to you by George not knowing how to spell Throat*

A few minutes after Niki and Eret left, like I thought, Jschlatt (Yes I just realized I was spelling his name wrong) unlocked my cell and placed a bed in the corner of my it, "You need to respawn here so sleep in that bed." He barked, then before I could answer he walked out and locked my cell. I crawled into the bed to sleep, I didn't want to set my spawn here but I didn't really have a choice. I crawled into the bed being exhausted from crying so much today but I couldn't help but toss and turn and think about all the events that lead up to this. It was well past midnight when I finally fell asleep.

*3rd person POV and time travel back brought to you by Gapples*

Tommy and Wilbur were running through the woods trying to get away from the people chasing them. (Haha, I don't have 'some' bits, my story) " Wilbur, what are we going to do now?" Tommy pants as he runs behind Wilbur, "Do we save Tubbo? He clearly didn't want to be there?"

"Tommy, right now we can't go back. There's to much chaos right now." Wilbur pants looking behind him, "Come on Tommy, run a bit more. I can't see them but we need more distance." Wilbur speeds up nd so does Tommy. When they finally stop they sit against a dirt hill trying to breath. After a few minutes they can breath again.

"What do we do now Wilbur? We aren't allowed back in L' manburg, where do we go?" Tommy asked, trying to hold back tears.

"We make a new home for the time being, then when we can, we take our home back." Wilbur says as he stands up, "Here looks like a nice place, we'll make a new place hidden in the hill here. Tommy, do you have a pic?"

"I- yeah, I do have a pic." Tommy says as he takes out a diamond pickaxe, "So we're living here for a bit?"

"Yup!" Wilbur says as he gets out his pick, "We'll be the mountain men for a bit!"

"Mountain men-

"The mountain men ;HNSCJERBWIDEPKTOFJVBT" Tommy laughs.

While Tommy is trying to breath, and is failing miserably, Wilbur walks over the the mountain and starts hitting the dirt making it break. Tommy manages to breath properly and walks over and helps. Wilbur dig but starts making a downward staircase and at the end started digging a opening.

Holy shit how the fuck to I describe this? I didn't watch them make the hole-

*After making the cave/ home brought to you by HoLy ShIt In PeRsOn ScHoOl Is ScArY aS fUuUuUuUuU-*

After an hour or two they were done mining out there new nation, they were hella sweaty and tired, they walked back up to the small space at the top and saw that it was dark outside.

"We should sleep" Wilbur says as he puts two dirt blocks in the hole they created, he turned around and lied in the bed.

*THIS ISN'T A SHIP, PLEASE GET THE FUCK OUT IF YOU SHIP A MINOR WITH AN ADULT*

"Wilbur, there's only one bed-" Tommy said but got cut of by Wilbur

"I don't give two shits Tommy, I'm tired and you're like a brother so come on in" Tommy started snickering

"That sounded so wrong" Tommy laughed as he crawled under the covers with Wilbur

"You're also a minor"

"I'm at the legal age to have sex though"

They both softly laughed as they fell into the pits of slumber, Wilbur hugging Tommy like a teddy bear and Tommy clinging onto Wilburs shirt. (I don't give two shits if this sounds gay, it's not, it's brother love and I don't Alabama, now take this fluff)

*The morning brought to you by Tommys AmAzInG ghost costume*

*Oh, and Tubbos POV brought to you by him needing sleep at MCC*

"WAKE UP TUBBO, I'VE GOT A SUPRISE FOR YOU!" Jschlatt yelled as he opened my cell. Ah yes, what a wonderful morning first thing I see is my number 1 hated person hold a glowing metal rod. Wait, a glowing metal rod? The fuck is he holding that? I got out of bed and put on my tux coat on and walked over to the asshole- I mean, the president.

"Yes Schlatt?" I say, he smiles and fear inducing smile but it just sparked rage in me, I hate this guys guts. He grabbed both of my wrist with his huge hands and slammed me against the wall. I knew I couldn't escape his grasp but I still struggled and kicked his shins.

"Little shit-" He muttered as he slammed my head against the wall and tightened his grip on my wrists, my eyes went out of focus for a few seconds but when I gained clear sight I gave him a death stare, he widened his eyes for a second but brushed it off. "Listen here you little shit," he said as he leaned closer to my ear," Your pouting is just going to make your suffering more fun for me" I shuddered as he brought the hot metal rod closer to my check, then he moved it away quickly. "I forgot scars only stay when it's the finishing blow, as much as I would love to torcher you with marking you with this every time you respawn but I'm to lazy to do that." My eyes widened, he was trying to brand me?

"Why the hell would you brand me?" I spit out, my words full of hatered

"So people know you're mine" He smirked. He threw me against the ground and took out his sword. He was going to get me close to death so that brand would stay on me forever, how long does this asshole want me under his control?

"Torturer sounds fun, this'll be punishment for all the bad things in the past. Just letting you know, this is a sharpness 1 with burn. This'll be fun" He giggles a low giggle before stabbing the sword into my arm.

*3rd person POV brought to you by Technoblades Dream fanart*

A short, pained, blood curling scream could be heard from outside of Jschlatts castle. Tubbo had his arm almost stabbed off like butter due to how wide Jschlatts sword is, and his arm was on fire. It took everything Tubbo had to keep himself from screaming again, he didn't want to give Jschlatt the satisfaction but that didn't stop the abundance of tears flowing out of his eyes. He was in excruciating pain and all Jschlatt did was laugh. He then raised his blade and stabbed it into Tubbos thigh, another scream could be heard but it sound more like a pained sob. Now a leg and an arm of Tubbos was almost falling off and burning, his vision was also getting blurry and black.

"Seems like you're almost on the brink of death, now hold your head up for me would ya?" Jschlatt laughed as he grabbed the burning brander and Tubbos head. He shoved the brand on Tubbos check and before e could scream his vision faded to black, he had died. "I'll wait for him to respawn and wait outside to hear his reaction." Jschlatt giggled as he placed a mirror next to Tubbos bed.

Tubbo woke up screaming and then felt burning sensations on his thigh, check, and arm. He quickly remembered what happened and looked around, his blood was splattered on the wall next to his bed and a puddle too, then he saw a mirror and quickly picked in up and looked at the check with the burning sensation, he then screamed and covered his check. On his check was two ram horns on a flag with a small font under it that said 'Jcshlatts property'. You could hear Jschlatts laughter from outside the cell, that didn't help Tubbos hyperventilating..

"Oh Tubbo! You're my favorite, you know?" Jschlatt laughed as he looked at Tubbo through the bars, "Your screams are like Mellohi and Cat to my ears!" He started walking away holding his stomach in pain from laughing so hard. Tubbo was left to cry on his own as he realized this would be his day for a long time, pain being inflicted on him. He wondered if he would ever have the rights to walk around without Jschlatt, or even be out of his cell for that matter. Tubbo silently sobbed himself to sleep somehow, even with the thoughts of him knowing he was trapped in Hell for a time that may seem like all eternity.


	4. Halloween Special

"Tommy, ready to show our costumes!"

"Almost Tubbo, just doing the finishing touches!"

"Okay!"

"I'm ready now!"

"Okay, on the count of 3!"

"1"

"2"

"3"

The best friends came out from their rooms they were getting dressed in and gazed at each other, the silence broken by a snicker from Tubbo. Tubbo was dressed in a vampire outfit, a pale face makeup with small dribbles of fake blood coming from his mouth, he had small sharp teeth glued to two of his teeth giving him a small, barely noticeable, lisp. He had red eye contacts in with black eye shadow around his eyes. He was wearing a white tux undershirt with ruffles at the end, a black vest with dark red roses on it. He had black dress jeans on and shiny black dress shoes, he also had a dark black cape with red roses at the bottom. Right now he was covering his mouth trying not to break out laughing at Tommy's costume. Tommy was wearing a plastic crown, he had a tux undershirt with ruffles at the end, he had a red ribbon tied around his torso and black pants on, he was also wearing black sneakers he was holding a diamond sword, he was dressed up at Technoblade.

"HEY! Are you laughing at my costume?" Tommy yelled as he stared walking towards Tubbo.

"No no!" Tubbo giggled as he waved his has in reassurance, "I was laughing at the fact you painted a wooden sword to look like a diamond one!" as he said this he burst out laughing and Tommy started laughing as well.

"The fuck?" Tommy laughed as he looked at his sword, " I just stole this out of someone's chest thinking it was a diamond sword, who the fuck would do this?" They stood there laughing for a bit until they decided to go out and meet everyone in their meeting place. They started walking towards Eret's castle from Tubbos house, when they got there they saw Eret and Dream waiting for everyone holding multiple bags. "SHIT WE FORGOT BAGS!" Tommy yelled as he saw the two, grabbing the attention of Dream and Eret.

"We're getting bags provided by Dream, even I read the email and I can't even read!" Tubbo said as he continued walking towards the two. Tommy mumbled a small oh as a light blush dusted his checks and continued towards the two as well, Dream and Eret were now chuckling slightly.

"Hey guys!" Eret said as he handed Tommy and Tubbo two bags, Tubbo's had a black cat on it and Tommy's had a ghost. "You guys look great! A Technoblade supporter and a vampire!" Eret was dressed as Malfeasant, he had the horns, the purple and black gown, and his black thigh high boot heels on. Dream was dressed in a Slytherin which rode and vest with a tux undershirt and black jeans with neon green sketchers and a wooden wand.

"What's with that poor excuse of a wand?" Tommy laughed. Dream pointed his wand at Tommy and said 'Avada Kedavra' and a blast of bright green light came from his wand right at Tommy.

Tommy was Avada Kedavraed by Dream's 'sick wand'

Everyone started laughing as Tommy typed in chat 'THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU GREEN BASTARD' Tubbo picked up Tommy bag and fake diamond sword and waited for Tommy to return. In the mean time, Bbh ad Skeppy joined them. Skeppy was dress up as Rin from Blue Exorcist and Bbh was dressed as Yukio from Blue Exorcist, they had a matching costume. (Picture)

As Tommy came back, he saw Bad and Skeppy, "The fuck are you guys supposed to be?"  
As Tommy came back, he saw Bad and Skeppy, "The fuck are you guys supposed to be?"

" Rin and Yukio from Blue Exorcist" Bad answered as he took his bag, his had a pumpkin on it and Skeppys had a death reaper on it.

"The fuck is that?" Tommy asked as he got his stuff from Tubbo

"It's an anime apparently" Tubbo answered, "I asked the too."

Everyone waited a round a bit as everyone trickled in, Sapanp as a wold, a red collar with a chain, brown wolf ears, green jacket with fur on the edge, blue jeans, and his checkered sketchers, George came as the man in the yellow hat from curious George with a small monkey plush which earned a lot of laughs, Fundy came as an inflatable dinosaur, Niki as Gamora from guardians of the galaxy, Wiblur as a scarecrow, a straw hat, a patched up green button dress shirt with dust on it and straw coming to the ends, green dusty jeans and brown shoes, Technoblade looked like a person was holding his head was on a plate, it was surprising he put that mush effort into his costume, Jschlatt just put on a unicorn horn and a white suit and called it a day, Quackity was wearing an Aladdin costume (I think that's all if not, oh fuck.)

"Okay, I think where ready to go trick-or-treating!" Dream said as everyone was gathered, "Everyone tp to the map I made!" And with that, everyone was in the server that Dream made and he explained the rules "I programmed this map so the stuff generates randomly which means I can't cheat, you can go in groups or go alone. You go up to houses and knock on the door, you say trick or treat and that generates a jump scare or candy, I'm not so mean that it will steal your candy. Everyone be back by 11, that'll give us 2 hours. LET'S GET TRICK OR TREATING!" And with that everyone ran off. It was Tubbo and Tommy, Wilbur, Fundy, and Nikki, Dream, Sapnap, and George, Jschlatt and Quackity, Technoblade went alone.

Tubbo and Tommy went to a house said 'trick or treat'. The door creaked open a bit and then a robotic animal jumped out at them, Tommy scream bloody murder and Tubbo fell backwards. They just looked at each other and then burst out laughing, you could here Tommy's scream from a mile away, so everyone started laughing at Tommy. There were also the luck few who were right behind them so they saw the while thing. Wilburs group went up to Tommy and Tubbo and started making fun of them, Tubbo started laughing and Tommy started yelling at them. Fundy rolled his eyes and went up to the door and said 'tick or treat' the door creaked open again and another animal robot jumped out at Fundy and he made a small squeal and stepped back and put his hands up. Everyone there burst out laughing, when Niki and Wilbur tried it they got candy. Tubbo, Tommy, Wilbur, Niki, and Fundy stuck together for the rest of the night.

Through the next 2 hours you could here a scream every now and then from a jump scare and/or from a human and the laughter that followed. Some people saw everyone reaction to the jump scares, most of the time it was a scream or a slight flinch but Technoblade didn't even flinch, he only flinched once and that was a scream when a Tommyinnit figure jumped out at him when Tommy and his group were with him waiting for their turn. His reaction was to scream, turn around, and punch Tommy, then say 'oh sorry, I thought you were that ugly creature that just jumped out.' Everyone laughed at at that and Tommy just started yelling at him, 'Nice costume by the way, what loser did you dress up as' Technoblade chuckled as he said this and Tommy burst out laughing with everyone.

When the two hours were up everyone meet back at the spawn of the server to teleport back to the SMP. When everyone tped back to the SMP they layed out their candy and started trading and telling their stories of the night. When it was 1 am everyone went home, happy and absolutely drained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- I haven't read it since last year but there was a note that said sorry for the shit ending sooo sorry for the shit ending


	5. Chapter 4

Niki and Eret POV brought to you by, Tommy's HALARIOUS FNAF stream (scary as fuck if I do say so myself)

Niki and Eret woke up at 7 due to an alarm Eret set, they got ready to venture out. They packed weapons, extra clothing, two more meals for the both of them, and the note for Tubbo. They ate breakfast and were off making small chatter along the way.

"Did you hear a scream early in the morning?" Niki asked as they just walked over a hill, " It was really early and I fell back to sleep so I'm not sure if it was real or not but it sounded so real and so pained, like a dog getting its legs chopped off!"

Eret starred at Niki at the comparison she used to describe the apparently, terrible scream. "No, I didn't hear the scream." He finally answered in an unsure voice, "I am a deep sleeper sometimes though so I may have missed it, but if it wasn't real what type of nightmare where you having?"

"I didn't have a nightmare, that's why I strongly believe it's real. Maybe we should have checked on Tubbo before we left, it could have been his scream!" Niki slightly panicked as she said this, she was unsure about what to do. They made a promise to protect Tubbo but if that was him what could have happened to him to make his scream like that?

"Niki, we can check when it's night. We can't go when it's brood daylight, we'll get caught. From the sounds of it, it's most likely Tubbo scream you heard and I'm also worried for him but you need to calm down and think." Eret said in a calm and collected voice. Niki took a deep breath in to calm herself and nodded her head as a sign for them to continue.

They came across a river with blocks of cobble stone, a sign that the two were near Wilbur and Tommy. They ventured a bit further till they saw a small hill with a flat side of dirt a hole with a skeleton horse in it, "That's Tommy's horse!" Niki had shouted.

"Yeah, but where's there base?"Eret had already scanned the place while Niki was caught up with the horse. Niki's reaction was to scan the area like Eret did only to get the same conclusion. "Let's take a break here, maybe they'll come when we're waiting." Eret sat against the smooth dirt surface and took out his lunch and started to chow down, Niki nodded her head and copied Eret.

They quietly sat eating their lunch then suddenly Eret the dirt behind Erets back broke causing him to fall backwards onto someone's feet, he look up to see a horrified young boy looking down at him, Eret gave a slight look of confusion then it clicked in his head, two things clicked in his head.

"Okay first things first, this base is op as fuck. I didn't even know it was here," Eret said as he started to get up, "Second things second, we're not here to hurt you, we're here for you." Eret had stood up and Niki was still sitting down staring in shock, she shook out of shock and quickly rummaged through their bag to get the letter Tubbo had sent with them.

Before Tommy could speak Niki cut him off, "This is a letter Tubbo told us to give you once we found you, he told us not to read it so could you read it aloud please?"

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here. Answer that before I do anything for you guys." Tommy said as he took the letter but didn't look at it. 

"Tubbo said the note will explain everything, we don't really know if that's true because he told us not to read it till we gave it to you," Niki said, "Speaking of, could you read it aloud for we don't know what it says."

Tommy just stared at the pair in complete silence and shock, "Okay, I'll go get Wilbur." He said slowly as he turned around and called down an unseen set of stairs for Wilbur. Wilbur literally flew up the steps, when he saw the pair he froze. Wilbur though Tommy was just spewing shit from his mouth when he said people found the base and wanted to talk to them.

"Hey Eret, hey Niki-" Wilbur said like those people that suck at hiding something and not sounding sus in a movie. "What're you doing here~"

"Jesus fuck, I already said why Wilbur!" Tommy sighed as he motioned for Niki and Eret to come in, "They have a note from Tubbo, they say it'll explain everything." Wilbur was surprised he was actually telling the truth. When Niki and Eret came in Tommy blocked up he way with dirt Tommy opened the letter and read it aloud:

Dear Tommy and Wilbur,

It's me, Tubbo. Niki and Eret are on our side so please trust them, they love L'manburg, I mean manburg like we do. I would like to be a spy for you, don't tell anyone else about this. I'm forced to live in Jshlatts castle, my house got burned down for the second time, funny huh? I will send a new letter every week, Niki and Eret will deliver it. When I'm trusted enough to go by myself I will try to visit but for now I think Jshlatt will try to keep an eye on me. Don't freak out but told everyone to shape me into a mindless slave so I will most likely be put through Hell, no trying to sound desperate but please hurry.

Much love,

Tubbo

"The hell does he mean 'please hurry?'" Wilbur said in confusion, "Like to save him? Didn't he say he was going to be spying for us?"

"No you dumbass, he wants us to hurry up and take L'manburg back!" Tommy pratically shouts at Wilbur, he turns to Niki and Eret, "Also, why the fuck did he call L'manburg 'manburg', it just sounds bland."

"Well, he changed the name of it saying 'we don't take l's' it was a shit move, I know." Eret responded, "We should get going now, we have to tell Tubbo we found you and we want to be back before nightfall."

As they were turning around and started removing the dirt blocks Tommy piped up," I have a feeling that Tubbo won't talk about himself in the letters so please keep us updated on him." Tommy sounded like he was begging, his voice was small and weary, "Please?"

"We promise, we also will try to help because you can't" Niki smiled a caring smile as she said this, Tommy nodded his head. Then Eret and Niki were off to check on Tubbo. They got back at night around the same time they got the letter from Tubbo yesterday, midnight. When they got to his cell they both looked through the bars, they couldn't really see Tubbo so they pulled out a torch, they saw him curled up on his bed, his head resting on his knees, sleeping with red eyes and a mark on his check. Eret whispered something to quiet for Niki to hear but she thought it it was something about his cheak. Eret brought the torch closer to Tubbos face and they both leaned in to get a better look at him, they saw the room with shattered glass and a huge blood stain next to his bed splattered on the walls and floor, they realized Jschlatt has already killed him, that thought alone was almost what made Niki scream, but when they got a closer look at Tubbos cheak Niki did scream, Eret covered her mouth just before the muffled yell made it out of her mouth.

"They fucking branded him." Niki spat out when Eret removed his hand, "That bitch isn't getting away with this." And with that Eret and Niki were off to Erets castle to try and get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, aaretnly this wasnt good so sorry about that


	6. Chapter5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because it supposed to have dramatic effect

*3rd person brought to you by a Dreamon*

Tubbo woke up to a banging on his chamber door, "Get up Tubbo, Schlatt wants to go out with you." A voice Tubbo ,recognized as George, said in a gruff, harsh voice. "So hurry up before I drag you out." Tubbo groaned but got out of bed nonetheless. He slowly got out of bed and walked on the glass and blood covered floor t the cell door, it has only been 1 day but he was already tired of Jschlatt's shit. George opened the cell door and grabbed onto his wrist hard enough for it to bruise and lead him to the throne room, well, forcefully dragged him to the throne rooms. Jschlatt was sitting on his throne eating his breakfast, way to shove it in Tubbos face (I'm make Schlatt such a fuck face in this, eating food in front of a person you're not giving any too, Ima just make him starve Tubbo or some shit) Tubbo looking at Jschlatt eat reminded him that he hasn't eaten since yesterday, that thought made him quiet hungry.

"Ah, here you are Tubbo!" Jschlatt said as he wiped his mouth, now done with his meal. "I wanted to go out today and show you about, you see we've made some changes since you ran off." Tubbo raised his eyebrows, how much had they done that he'd have to show him around, it hadn't been that long? His question was answered when he went outside, the last time he wasn't in the castle it was night so he couldn't really see but now, he could see the changes, houses were taken down, the walls weren't there any more, and the hot dog van (is it hto dog van? I've seen people spell it like hto so I'm not sure it that's correct) wasn't there, the memories he had of L'manburg were taken away from the place now called manburg. He wanted to cry.

As they were walking around, Tubbo, Jschlatt, and Quackity, they were walking along the prime path when they saw Niki, she was just minding her own but when she spotted Jschlatt and them it was like she was a different person. She had pure hatered in her eyes and her face fumed red, if you asked anyone of them you would hear them say they felt a harsher breeze when she got closer. "Hello Niki-" Jschlatt was cut off.

Niki had stabbed Jschlatt.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP! This is the chapter someone said they almost threw up on so if you have a weak stomach I'd recommend not reading it, summary at the end because this is rather important

WARNINGS: GORE, HEAVY ANGST, ANGRY PEOPLE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

*3rd person POV brought to you by the Food Fairy*

Niki had fire in her eyes, she pulled the sword out of Jschlatt and started yelling at him, "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU BRAND TUBBO, YOU FUCK FACE! I HOPE YOU DIE IN A HOLE YOU MURDEROUS PHYCOPATH." Jschlatt had fallen to the floor and was coughing up blood, Tubbo Quackity were stunned, "You know what." Niki had an even more evil glare in her eye, she just got an idea, "Why not take something of yours since you took something from Tubbo." And with that she took out another sword and chopped both of Jschlatts horns off, "Now you don't have horns, go fuck yourself you good for nothing piece of shit." She grabbed Tubbos wrist and started running to Eret's castle, if anyone saw Niki running with a blooded sword and bloodied cloths with Tubbo with blood splatters on his cloths running with her no one made a sound to be known. What they didn't know was that when Jschlatt de-spawned Quackity grabbed his horns and started running back to Jschlatts castle, mumbling silent Spanish prayers and hoping Jschlatt would make his death as painless as possible, he was terrified.

When Niki got to Erets castle they were meet with an concerned Eret that turned into confusion, then panic, then, then just about any emotion you could think off because Eret was confused as hell. "The fuck happened?" Eret said in a high pitched voice as he rushed Niki and Tubbo inside, "What the actual fuck?"

"I stabbed Schlatt." Niki said in a monotone voice with cheekiness radiating out of it, "And cut his horns off."

"You fucking WHAT?" Eret was beyond emotions right now, he couldn't believe this. His mind was racing with thoughts and emotions, he was relived to find Tubbo okay but there would be dire consequences for Niki stabbing shit- I mean Jschlatt. "Doufu, Iba, youkla, eh?" 

Tubbo would have laughed at the mesh of words Eret just spouted but Tubbo was now out of the shock f what Niki just did and was very concerned and scared, "Uwa, N- Niki. Jschlatt-" He couldn't get the words out of his mouth ,"Did, didn't you guys hear what Schlatt would do?"

"Fuck him, I don't care what he does. We're here to protect you and nothing's getting in the way of that." Niki said, Eret looked horrified but that quickly wore off when Niki said that.

And like Eret was gaining confidence he said, "We promised to protect you and we'll do whatever it takes to do so." Tubbo was close to tears, he was moved by what they were willing to sacrifice for him.

"But, why me?" Tubbo said, his voice wavering, "You would loose so much, you guys shouldn't"

"Tubbo," Niki said as she placed her hands on Tubbo's shoulders, " I'll be damned if we let Jschlatt hurt you anymore, I don't care what happens, we're keeping you safe."Eret nodded in agreement.

"Guys-" Tubbo choked on a sob and covered his moth in an attempt to stop the tears of joy but that didn't work, Niki and Eret pulled Tubbo into a hug. They stayed like that for a bit until Niki had a lightbulb go up in her head.

"Tubbo I just remembered! We found Tommy and Wilbur!" Niki practically screamed.

"Are they okay?"

"Yup, we could take you to see them if you want." Eret cut in.

"But, the letter I sent would look like a lie-"

"Fuck the letter." Niki said, "Let's go see them!"

"Okay," Tubbo giggled, "But maybe we should change out of these blooded cloths." Niki blushed in embarrassment because she forgot and went to change with Tubbo in in tow. Eret just waited in the throne room. Tubbo and Niki went into a room to get cloths, they were making a lot of small talk so they didn't hear the muffled yelled from the throne room, if they did they might have changed the outcome.

Tubbo walked out of the room to let Niki change but when he closed the door he heard a muffled scream and grunts, he quickly opened the door only to see a drugged Niki being held in Fundys arms, he mouthed a quick sorry before Tubbo felt something over his nose and mouth, he tried to get out of it without breathing in the known drug on the towel but a quick hit to his shin made him take a deep inhale causing him to pass out almost immediately. 

HA, YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE HAPPY, YOU WERE WRONG!

*A bit in the past brought to you by- Imagine beiijing asfkaf* (I couldn't stop laughing at this when I saw Fundy type it-)

Quackity arrived just in time for him running in on Jschlatt looking at his missing horns. Quackity was panting when Jschlatt looked at him in the frame of the doorway.

"Where is Tubbo?" Jschlatt asked in a dangerously low voice.

Quackity stopped inhaling the air he so desperately needed after sprinting, he was dead, "Niki dragged him off sir-"

"THAT'S NOT ACCEPTABLE!" Jschlatt slapped Quackity, "WERE. IS. TUBBO."

"Erets base most likely." Quackity barely stammered out, he felt something warm run down his check, he asumed it was blood, and was correct when he went to touch it, a crimson liquid was running down his check from the slap, most likely from one of the many rings Jschlatt wears.

Jschlatt was beyond pissed, if looks could kill Quackity would be dead and wouldn't even be able to respawn. Jschlatt quickly looked at Quackity, he would have flinched if he wasn't to scared to move, "What the hell is in your hand?"

"You- your horns, sir." Quackity was dead, he know it. He closed his eyes and prepared for pain when Schlatt started walking over, he was surprised when he felt the horns leave his hand. He opened his eyes only to see a creepy smirk, you could almost see the sparkles in his eyes at the idea he had.

"This is good, this is good!" Schlatt yelled, "Go to Erets castle with George and Fundy, get Niki, Eret, and Tubbo. They'll never know what's coming."

"Y- yes Schlatt!" And before Jschlatt could correct him to 'sir' Quackity was on his way to Fundy and George. Quackity wonder if there as a word to describe how he felt, he was relived he didn't die but was scared for the people he was going to kidnap. He told George and Fundy the plan, Fundy clearly didn't like it but Quackity couldn't say the same to George.

Niki woke up in a dark room on an stone bed, her spine dug into the cold stone as she sat up. "Where the fuck am I." She said in a sour tone, "Who would put me in a cell that's pitch black so mobs can spawn, basically putting me on an endless loop of death? Oh, I know. The motherfucker himself, Jschlatt." And like it was on que, a person opened the door with torch.

"Hey Niki-" The figure said softly.

"Fundy?" She questioned, she wasn't going to lie, she was upset that it was him who showed up, "What's going on?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but Jschlatt has order George, Quackity, and I to kidnap, well, you know who." Fundy said in a small voice. Niki could see that he clearly didn't want to be here, Niki felt pity on him but also fury, then the relization came in.

"Where are Tubbo and Eret?" Niki said quickly. Fundy looked down.

"You and Eret are locked in a cell fro a few weeks, and Tubbo." His voice trailed off till Niki coud barley hear it, "Tubbo's with Schlatt." 

"HE'S FUCKING WITH WHO?" Niki yelled, she quickly got up and started to run to the door.

"Wait Niki-"

Niki fell with a thud, she didn't realize the chains around ankles till it was to late. When she opened her eyes, everything was spinning," Fucking ow~" Niki groaned as, it was to blurry to see anything but she saw an orange blur run over to her and pick her up. She felt the cold stone through her cloths again and an muffled 'I'm sorry' and it all went black. Fundy left the torch in her cell.

Eret sat up quickly from the cold, hard, stone bed. He had just been kidnapped by the fucker himself, George. Now he was in a dark room and had chain around his wrist attached to the wall. "Fuck, did they get Niki or Tubbo?" Eret wondered aloud, a muffled female yell answered that question, "Fuck." After a minute of waiting, the door opened to reveal a fox with a torch.

"Hey Eret-"

"Where's Tubbo?" Eret asked sternly. Fundy looked down like he was ashamed

"He's with Schlatt." Eret was about to start yelling at him but Fundy cut him off before he could start, " Look, I'm sorry. Me nor Quackity wanted to do this, can't say the same to George. Speaking off, are you okay? You looked a little bruised when you were being carried."

"I- yeah, I'm okay. But are Niki and Tubbo okay?" Eret didn't really care about himself right now, even though he had a few bruises and cuts from fighting with George, he couldn't care less.

"I was just in Nikis room, she didn't realize she was chained at her feet and she went to run out the door but she fell and hit her head, she passed out but she's not injured. Tubbo was still knocked out when I went to check on you guys, I think Jschlatt gave Quackity a stronger drug for him or it's just because he's still a minor."

"You drugged Tubbo?" Eret asked in concern, "Won't that mess with his brain or something since he's still growing?"

"I honestly haven't a clue, sorry, but hopefully not. I Quackity wasn't aim on hurting him. Anyways, I'm glad you're doing well, I came to deliver a torch so mobs don't spawn. You'll be staying in here for a few weeks. And just letting you know, I told Schlatt that stone beds count as respawn points so don't struggle when he comes to kill you." Fundy put the torch in a holder and left the cell, Eret was shocked, how was Jschlatt dumb enough to think stone counts as a bed? You at least need a bit of wool for it to count, there's not even a blanket , needless to say, on any other occasion it would be bad to say this, but Eret was ready to die. 

Bitch, if you want to die just know that I love you. If you think no one will care, you're wrong, many people will, they love and care about you. You deserve love and happiness, you're not a burden to anyone, fuck anyone who says otherwise! You are worth it! 

*Kind of a Jschlatt POV but not really brought to you by- YOU NEN EC TOO GO LEGH LLS[Amn*

Jschlatt was beyond excited, he had thought up the perfect plan to piss of the bitches friends more, and maybe it'll make them stay in line. He was heading towards Tubbos cell.

Tubbo had woken up in his cell bed, he felt a small bruise on his right calf and he couldn't really think strait at the moment, his memory was cloudy.

"Oh Tubbo~" Someone said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Schlatt." Tubbo replied, his memory was clearer now.

"I'm so excited for all the fun we're going to have Tubbo!" Tubbo silently scowled as Jschlatt entered the cell a potion and sword in hand. "Maybe what I'm going to do will teach you and your friends to behave." He placed his sword in his sheath and put the splash potion on his, if you could even call it one, desk. He grabbed Tubbos hair and violently threw him on the floor, the same place where he first died by the hands of Jschlatt. "I sure am glad the when you respawn your cloths will be repaired, because they're getting torn to shreds today."

Tubbo flinched back when Schlatt took out his sword, "Let's have some fun shall we?" and with that he took his sword and sliced it across Tubbos chest, he let out a heart wrenching scream as the slash burst into flames, burning the cloths on his chest and setting them on fire. The sharpness of the sword made it a rather deep cut making blood slowly but surely flow out of the gash down to hi waistline, "Now, we don't want you burning to death, do we?" Jschlatt said as he got the potion off the so called desk and threw it at Tubbo. He screamed as the potion put out the fire but also soaked into his wounds making them sting. He suddenly felt his hunger start dropping rather quickly, the pain in his stomach was growing by the second.

"W- hat t- the fuck." Tubbo said through clenched teeth. He was trying so hard not to scream but that didn't stop the whimpers of pain escaping through his lips. He has never gotten to zero bars of hunger before, he never knew that dying of hunger was so slow, he was clenching his stomach like it would help the pain.

Jschlatts grin grew wider as he saw the teen curled up in a little ball, his chest was covered with blood with more to come and was mostly burned, his muscular arms wrapped around his legs in a protective manner. He wanted to scar this child for life.

Jschlatt started giggling as he grabbed the boys small wrist, he let out a small gasp of pain and tears feel out of his eyes. "These fingers look a little to ugly on your hands, let's clean them up, only the best or none at all."

Tubbo tried to wiggle free but that only made him scream in pain, Jschlatt slowly dug his sword into his fingers. Tubbo shrieked as the blade touched his finger setting it aflame, he quickly pulled his hand into a fist so it wouldn't take as long for him to die, blood splattered from his pinky to Jschlatt suit, he ticked at this. "You fucker-" Schlatt grinned as he dropped the diamond sword on the ground and pulled out an enchanted stone sword, "I was being nice by using the sharp sword but it seems like you want to cause a problem."

Schlatt grabbed Tubbo's ring finger and slowly started cutting down on it, his finger burst into flames, making Tubbo bellow. Tears rushed out of his eyes and more shrills admitted from the poor boy as more of his fingers slowly got cut off and by the end both of his hands were burnt black, his hands were crimson red, and Jschlatt didn't have a white dress shirt anymore.

Tubbo was sobbing loudly as Schlatt let go of his wrist and picked up his diamond sword again, he slashed the stone sword into the wall, breaking the wall and the sword. "You really think you're done? A missing finger is nothing compared to what your 'beloved' friend did." Schlatt pulled out his two, chopped off, horns from his back pocket. The horns had an attachment to them, deep, circular blades at the end they were cut off from. A bucket of fire glowing something magically appeared into his hands, it came from Schlatts inventory. Only resources can be stored in your inventory, buckets filled with something, wood, leaves, etc.

Jschlatt used his foot to knock Tubbo flat on his back and stepped on his charred chest to keep him down. Tubbos vision was slowly turning black as he screamed but he saw Jschlatt lower down the two horns with shiny medal attached to the bottom of them into his head, he shreiked as the horns blades were halfway through his forehead only for Jschlatt to quickly pull them out and rip up the skin in the circle causing Tubbo to scream till he lost his voice. His vision was quickly fading.

Schlatt then put bucket right over the holes in his head and quickly filled them in with the orange glowing substance, hot iron. Tubbo thought he had lost his voice but he was letting out loud, raspy, shrills. Jschlatt then grabbed both of the horns and jammed them into Tubbo's forehead where the cooling iron was, the large blades dug into his skull making a sickening crack and Tubbo woke up screaming at the top of his raspy lungs. His chest was on fire, his hands were on fire, his head was on fire. He curled up in a ball as raspy sobs racked his body. He wouldn't find out about the horrid horns dug into his skull till hours later when he finally sat up and fainted before he could let out another horrified screech when he saw himself in a shard of mirror. What he wouldn't notice was his small stomach from the potion thrown at him, heart problems, and stiff fingers, he would only mourn over the and hope to forget about the horrors on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fundy, George and Quackity kiddnapped Niki, Eret, and Tubbo. Schlatt tortured Tubbo and at the end he drilled holes into his head and stuck his cut off horns into Tubbos head so he now has some nasty looking horns


	8. Chapter 7

A shadow was watching from the bars giving Tubbos cell light. It watched when Jschlatt was in the room, when Tubbo cried for hours, up until Tubbo passed out from his horns. The shadow threw an ender pearl in-between the bars into the cell. It picked up Tubbo and placed him on the bed, it wiped dry tears off the poor teens face before getting another enderpearl ready to throw.

"That son of a bitch." It whispered, "That bastard messed with the wrong family friend." And with that, the black figure teleported away and started the trek towards a hidden place known to a certain few.

*3rd person POV brought to you by 'This is your daily dose of internet'*

Tommy woke up frantic knocking on his door, oh yeah, he locked it.

"What?" Tommy groaned as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Get your ass out here, right. Now." Wilbur said in a stern voice, happiness laced through it if you focus hard enough, which Tommy was not.

"Jesus, okay. Give me a second." Tommy got out of bed and reluctantly unlocked and opened the door. He was practically dragged into the main room and almost fainted when he saw who was there. "Holy shit- Te- Technoblade?"

"Hallo~"

"What is he doing here?" Tommy yells as he turns to Wilbur.

"He just showed up-"

"I came to help." Techno cut them off., "I've seen what Schlatt is doing to Tubbo, I've seen what Schlatt is doing, I know what's going on because I've been here the entire time."

"Wait, what is Jschlatt doing to Tubbo?" Tommy frantically questions, "Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"Well, he's died twice so I wouldn't say he's doing well-"

"WHAT?" Wilbur and Tommy synchronized.

"That's besides the point, I'm here to help you. 

"You're just ignoring the fact that Tubbo has died twice by Schaltts hands in the timespan of 2 days!"

"3 days."

"2 days."

"3 days."

"You're getting of topic," Techno cuts in before a fist fight breaks out, that's the last thing they need right now, "I'm here to get your country back and save your friends."

"Why would you help us?" Wilbur questions.

"SHUSH!" Tommy hollers before Techno could answer, "IF THE BLADE OFFERS HELP DON'T DENY IT!" Wilbur puts both of his hands up, showing he surrenders.

"Well then," Techno got off the wall, braid swishing as he walked, "We should start making a plan." Tommy giggles.

"You don't know where to go."

"I don't know where to go."

*Yet ANOTHER 3rd person POV brought to you by Tubbo adopting Fundy*

Eret awoke with rough hands ripping him out of his stone slab, slamming him onto the cold, concrete floor. The air got knocked out of him as he hit the ground. "Glad to know you're not dead." Jschlatt said slyly.

"The fuck do you want?" Eret hissed, already knowing the answer from Fundy.

"What do you think? Did you think Id let you off scot free?" Schlatt hissed, "This is your punishment, and maybe I can get information out of you. You're clearly on the side of the traitors, you should be glad I haven't kicked you or Niki out of my land."

"Even if we know something, why would we tell a greedy bitch like you?" Eret spits. He tries to stand up but is kicked down by a leather, black, polished shoe, once again knocking the air out of him.

"Look whos talking," Schlatt snorts," At least I didn't betray my friends for my greedy rain and then regret it later. At least I didn't become put in history as the traitor and make everyone hate me."

Even though the words stung his hatred for him was stonger, Eret wanted nothing more than to kick this man in the dick so hard he couldn't make a little spawn of Satan. "You got the part of everyone hating me wrong. Even the people the loath me more than the world itself hate you more than me."

A deep growl came from Schlatts throat, "Look 'bud', you're not the one that has the other at their fingertips, I can torture you all you want, I can kill you all I want."

"Then do it."

A hell fire scream ripped from his chest as his stomach was set ablaze and stabbed.

Niki woke up to a bloody scream.

*1st person POV brought to you by Parent Eret*

I quickly sat up when I heard pain yell from a room- I mean cell- next to mine, rather concerning but I need to get out. I look around my cell to find a torch hung up and that I was passed out on a stone bed, wait, a stone bed! I look around for any sight of wool and gave a shit eating grin when I didn't find anything, the dumbass didn't know you needed wool for it to be considered a real bed. It quickly faded when I heard another screech from the cell near mine, it sounds familiar- 

I shake my head to focus myself, I need to get out of here and to do that I need to die. I look at the torch, that could work. No, you wouldn't be able to not scream so it would alert someone and they would put you out, there would also be an ugly scar but that doesn't matter. I think back to when I first woke up here, it was pitch black and really cold, why is it warmer now, think of a plan not that. It was like an endless death pit because mobs could spawn, MOBS! 

I quickly grab the torch next to my bed and shoved it in a corner snuffing it out, now all I have to do is wait for a mob to spawn. I hope it's a skeleton, I can die quicker and not suffer for longer with an arrow.

"SHUT UP!" I heard someone yell, wait, that's Eret!

Jschlatt was slain whilst fighting Eret

Eret was stabbed by Jschlatt

'Holy shit' I thought, I suddenly see purple smoke appear and a broken voice say something.

H̷̢̡̖̪̰̱̩̭̐͂̄͑͒̓̈́̐̊̔̍̎̏̋͋̚͜ȩ̵̢̡͇̫̼̩̭͛ͅl̸̛̟͋͊̄͋̍͌͊́͝͠l̷̘̓̿̋̓͗̿̂̈́͑ṍ̸̧̗̮͔̙̓͊̌̅̉͊͆͘͝͝

Just my luck, well, time to die to an enderman.

I look the creature in it's void eyes, it's mouth unhinges revealing a black slime nothingness. Everything went a bright neon purple before everything turned black. I raised from my bed in a small sweat in my home bed, I go over the the mirror ad try to figure out the scar I got from the enderman I never know how the fuck they kill, I always thought they bit your head off. I take off my shirt and see a black bruise on my shoulder, that's where it hit I guess.

I put my jacket on and walk outside, it hit me, Eret was captured was just tortured and killed him. I run inside and garb my regular, diamond sword and sprint to Eret castle to see if he's okay.

The thought of Tubbo, the person who Eret and I sworn to protect was forgotten in those moments.

*Eret's POV brought to you by Wilbur Foot*

Schlatt fucking stabbed me with his sword. I let out a howl as my stomach was set ablaze and sliced into like butter.

"How's your ego now, king?" Schlatt purred, that mother fucker-

"It's always been better than yours you grown baby." I say through clenched teeth.

"You're all bark and no bite."

"Yeah, well you can bite my ass-" He stabbed the weapon into my leg, cutting it clean off. I let out another blood curling scream, my leg and stomach, my whole chest now, was on fire and bleeding.

"Aw, the poor little king who can't save themselves or a person who clearly hates them. I was just having fun with you, I can't wait till I get to Niki. I bet she'll spill some secrets because she can't keep her mouth shut like any little girl-"

"SHUT UP!" I scream. I force myself up on the one leg I have and take a sheathed sword on his hip, I slice his head off with the already bloody stone sword as he stabs me again right before he was beheaded, everything went black.

I woke up to unimaginable pain in my whole right leg and whole chest area, it's like I'm burning and being stabbed at the same time. I let out a loud sob as a figure slams open my door, everything went black and the pain was relieved.


	9. Chapter 8

*3rd person POV brought to you by- oh God I'm Gay. I'm gay for the egg!*

"Let's start with what we know," Techno started, " it's been 3 days-"

"2 days"

"4 days"

"since Tubbo has been with Jschlatt, it that time he has died 2 times and you guys just forgot communicators existed so you didn't know about it, Eret and Niki are on our side helping Tubbo, Tubbo and Fundy are spies-"

"But Eret is a traitor! Why the fuck would be help us?"

"There's something called regret, now shut up and let me finish." He glared at the two, "As I was saying, Quackity just doesn't want to be there but is to scared to do anything of it, Eret and Niki got captured with Tubbo but they're handling themselves, Tubbo not so much, that's what I got."

"So to out it short so Tommy can understand," Tommy shoves Wilbur almost knocking him off the chair he's in, "Fundy, Niki, Tubbo and Eret are on our side, Eret, Niki and Tubbo are being held captive but Niki and Eret just have to die to get out but Tubbo just respawns there so I'm guessing he at last has a thin blanket , Quackity is just scared to go against Schlatt so the only people against us are Schlatt and whoever is with him."

"George, he's the only one loyal to Schlatt."

"I- so everyone is against Schlatt but George?" Tommy shouts, "That makes it so easy! We can use whoever we need!"

"Tommy," Techno cuts off his younger 'brother' making the settled dust turn, "Some people are afraid of Schlatt and the people I didn't mention are neutral and they most likely don't want to join us or Schlatt. But even then we still have the upper hand in numbers and skill, I also don't think Quackity will join us because he's scared of Schlatt and me but if something drastic happens between either side he'll most likely side with one."

"So we have Niki, Eret, Tubbo, us three, and maybe Quackity but most likely not."

Techno's communicator buzzed twice making a louder sound as it was buzzing against the wooden chair, he took it out and read the new context.

Jschlatt was slain whilst fighting Eret

Eret was stabbed by Jschlatt

"What the fuck happened there?" Tommy asked, "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Eret and Niki got captured, my guess is that Eret was being tortured so right before he died of blood loss he killed Schlatt, most likely from decapitation being that's a quick kill and that's why Schaltts death message appeared before hers." Wilbur flinched at Technos words, Tommy paled in realization.

"Tubbo was also t-" Tommy was cut off by Techno communicator again, this time still in his hand, and read the text aloud again.

Niki was slain by an enderman

"Niki and Eret are both free from their cells so we can go to them now and they should be fine by the time we get there." Tech stood up tall, all 6 feet of terror with his boots (fuck off, I like smaller Techno in platform boots. Fyi, the platforms are 2 inches so do the math and sorry people the use normal measurements) and grabbed three sliver potions from the sack on his back, invisibility potions. Wilbur and Tommy scrambled to find their iron items only to get enchanted diamond from Technoblade's other sword holder, it was better than iron but it couldn't come to par (just realized compare is the shortened version of come to par) with Technos enchanted one.

"How many fucking knives do you have?" Tommy shouts and he slides the sword into his leather sword sheath. He just looked at Tommy with a face that screamed 'you really don't want to know' and turned away to strut to the stairs, cape and braid swinging behind him with sass.

*Niki POV brought to you by a fucking racoon.*

As I sprinted towards Eret's room I heard an ear piercing scream come down the hallway, Eret was screaming probably, from the ghost pain from Schlatt. As soon as I opened the door the screaming stopped, I saw Eret passed out ,from what I could assume from the screams, from pain.

"What the hell did Schlatt do to you." I whispered. I took one look at Eret and screamed, I rushed over to him to see if what I saw was true and that the black pants were playing eye tricks on me. I put my hand were her right leg should be, the only thing that met my hand was the bed. Her leg was gone. The only thing left was half of her thigh and a pant leg.

My hand went to cover my mouth to muffle another scream. Why Eret? She did nothing wrong, it should have been me. Maybe if I wasn't so dumb and didn't pass out from my mistake we would both be safe, maybe we could have saved Tubbo together too. I was so caught up on blaming myself and chocking back sobs I didn't hear the creak of the floor boards, or notice that I was pulled into a hug.

*You know what, why the fuck not do a Tommy POV brought to you by I haven't done a Tommy POV and people like Tommy*

I sprinted up the steps after Techno and Wilbur, hopefully we could come up with a plan to get Tubbo out of the hell hole Schlatt dug. 

"Oh yeah, take you communicators back." Techno said bluntly as he tossed our communicators back to us, we struggled to not let them drop. "Mind telling me how they were lost in the first place, it was a pain in the ass to get them out of Schlatts office." He got them from Schlatt? Why would they pick them up if e were just going to respawn with them?

"I- well, they must have fallen out of our safe places while we were running from the arrows." Wilbur said guiltily, putting his communicator back in his uniform pocket.

"Well then, you should find better places for them if they fall out when you're running that slow." Techno stated.

"WE DON'T RUN SLOW YOU DICK HEAD!" I shouted, I would say that was the fastest either of us had ever ran! " I BET WE RAN FASTER THAN YOU EVER HAD IN YOUR WHOLE PITYFUL LIFE!"

"Wanna test that theory?"

Long story short, me and Wilbur are on the ground chugging water and trying to breath while Techno successfully hides his chuckles but not his smile.

"I'm not even sweating." Techno says in his monotone voice but I could hear the cheekiness behind it.

"Not all of us are Gods Techno." Wilbur panted.

After a bit, we were fine and we started our trek towards Erets castle, still think that guy's a bitch. There was a faint noise that I couldn't identify, I saw Techno's ear twitch towards where the sound was coming from I'm guessing.

"That was Eret." Techno said, he started speeding up, "And that was Niki, they're at Eret's castle." He started running at a reasonable speed this time and we followed, Wilbur beat me to my question before me, what a dick.

"Why are we running to Eret's castle? And what do you mean that was Eert and Niki?"

"Eret screamed and Niki screamed after, if I could hear it from here it must be bad." Techno said like it was obvious. If we were running fast then we sure as hell were now, thank Heavens for our okay stamina.

We got there in under a minute of hard sprinting, when we got in the castle it was a type of quite that sent shivers up your spine.

"They're upstairs in the left hall." Techno said as he, once again, sprinted towards the stairs. Me and Wilbur followed, I'll never understand or underestimate how good his hearing is. When we got to the hallway Techno said the room was in I could hear muffled sobs, I guess that's what Techno could hear. We ran into the room to find Niki on her knees, hand over her mouth full on sobbing, Wilbur immediately went to hug her, a way to try and comfort her.

Techno walked over to the bed and froze, I followed to see what was the matter. I've seen some pretty messed up scars, hell, I've seen Tubbo and he was taken captive and killed many times, those scars would scar the soldiers of L'manburg for life but this was awful. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming, Techno had rolled up Eret's right leg pant past his mid thigh, his leg past his mid thigh was gone. You could see how the bone pressed up against the scar, it was dyed a dark red with scabs, there were black burn marks and raw flesh, no skin was visible.

I've seen scars but never has some had a limb chopped off, normally people got their heads chopped off and respawned with a scar around their neck, I would know because it's happened to me. 

"The leg won't kill you if it's gone so it won't spawn attached if it was the last thing touched, we'll have to work around this and help her get around for a while." Techno said as he pulled the blanket Eret was lying on over him, "Let's wait for her to wake up and help Niki for now."

I followed what Techno said and went to get snacks form the kitchen for Niki and us, what the fuck are we going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, yall know the person I said in the tags name? Kara? Well he helped me with the idea to cut of Erets leg, I asked him if I should cut off someone's leg and he said yes, then I told him I cut off Eret's leg and he tried to get me to change it so he didn't


	10. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop- Happy late holidays

It was Christmas eve and everyone was going to gather around the tree in the middle of the SMP to decorate it and presents to hand out for Christmas day. It's tradition to decorate the tree till morning and with the tree being about 10 feet taller than the tallest person who is 6'7 and wider than Philzas house it took hours to decorate so they all agreed to show up at 10. After they're done decorating the tree they hand out presents. 

The Dream Team was there first decked out in Christmas attire, Dream having a Christmas hat on his head, a fake beard taped to his mask, and a shirt that says "Naughty? Nice? I'm the fucking ADMIN, I'm SUPREME" that's red and green with white font. Sapnap had sliver tinsel wrapped around his neck like a scarf and a blue snowflake covered shirt that said "If one you call me Santa naps again I will kill you." George wore a pair of glasses shaped like Christmas trees and a yellow sweater with white stripes that said, "They told me this was red and green, I don't believe them."

The next people to arrive was Ranboo, Tommy, and Tubbo. Ranboo looked out of place when next to the boys, anyone would look out of place when next to the boys. Tommy wore a green bandana around his neck, he wore a red circular ordainment on his right ear, green and red lights were wrapped around his head like a crown, and his sweater said "I'm a bad bitch". Tubbo wore a red bandana around his neck, a green ball ordainment pierced into his left ear, his stuble of horns were painted to look like mini Christmas trees, a green sweater saying " The caretaker of said bad bitch". Ranboo looked like the cool parent going to their Childs Christmas party, he was wearing a fluffy Santa outfit with a fluffy Santa hat and a sack filled with his presents to top the look off.

Wilbur, Fundy, Eret, Niki, and Puffy arrived together, Wilbur and Fundy were walking together and came across Puffy and Niki so they joined together and Eret somehow found them and joined them. Wilbur wore antler horns and a green swear than had lights decorating it, Fundy had an orange sweater on with white tracings of lights and lines, Niki wore a shoulder showing sweater that was red and green with lights wrapped around the arms, she also had lights wrapped around her skinny jeans and had a green Santa hat on, Puffy wore a black long sleeve crop top and black leggings with multi colored lights hung around her arms, legs, nd neck, she also had lights placed in her fluffy hair, Eret wore red and green platform boots with lights glued to them, her crown was wrapped with lights, she wore a red and green suit that spit down the middle.

Karl just appeared out of nowhere and scared the shit out of Sapnap causing laughter from mostly everyone. He wore a sweater that had a goofy reindeer on it with a green backround with red dots, he had antlerless on his head like Wilburs, this caused a small play fight to happen and banter throughout the night. Then Quackity jump scared Karl witch caused laughter from everyone, Quackity swore he wasn't hiding and watching them and he was telling the truth that time. He wore a dark blue sweater with a duck in a Santa hat on it, he still had his beanie on but he put wreath on his head that was decorated like a tree. 

The last people to arrive was Philza and Techno who arrived by tridents and 10 minutes late. Philza said they both forgot and the only reason they remembered was because they checked Technos to do list, Techno hit him for telling them about the list but it was no surprise because of Techno ADHD (no offence but the Techno in this story has ADHD and that makes him very forgetful, not saying all ADHD makes you this forgetful because I'm 90% sure it doesn't, he once forgot where his house was so he had to ask Phil-) Phil wore dark green pj pants with Santa's on it and a green sweater to match with a Santa dancing on it. Techo had white star ordainments hung from his ears, a white sweater with blue LED snowflakes flashing, and a light blue Santa hat with white fur, he just wore his normal black pants.

And with everyone here the admin snapped the boxes of ordainments into existence and everyone started decorating. There was a wide variety of decorative, there was red, green, white, silver, and gold tinsel, multi colored lights that flash and stay, single colored lights, ordainments from balls to unknown shapes, pictures crafted to hang on a tree, random pieces of fabric and clothing, and more! There was funny banter and plenty of falling off each others shoulders and ladders, Tubbo fell into the tree and would have took it down if Philza didn't throw Techno to push the tree the other way and have Tommy catch Tubbo who was hanging on by the tangled lights.

When it was time to put the star atop the tree it was already 12:47 am, Dream flew the newest member, Ranboo, to put the star on top of the tree. The golden star shimmered as the moonlight and lights from the tree reflected off of it, everyone cheered when it was placed on and man 'Merry Christmas'es went around as everyone went to get their gifts for everyone. By the time all the presents were handed out and the party died out it was 4 am but they didn't go to their houses, they went to Dreams house for a SMP sleepover. As soon as everyone was situated they all fell asleep, most cuddling the party they went with or forced to at least touch feet with someone. Let's just say no one would be moving until the last person woke up that day.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop- mentions of blood, like, a shit ton of blood, mentions of scraping things, implied mention of a breakdown, my sucky British understanding

*Eret's POV brought to you by ThE eGg iS MeAn*

I slowly woke up to a small throb in my right leg, well, thigh, when I woke up. I was glad it wasn't as painful as when I respawned. I open my eyes slightly to see someone with pink hair above me, their loose braid falling over their shoulder slightly tickling Eret's stomach.

"Oh, you're up."

Why is Technoblade here? "Yes, I am." I reply awkwardly opening my eyes up more and slowly sitting up. I look towards where the slight pain was, oh. "Oh." My leg was gone.

"Your leg was cut off and the last thing that was injured, due to you not needing a leg to live you lost it." Techno informed me

"Well, this sucks." I say, laughing slightly, "Now I can't wear heels or platform boots. Well, I can but it'll be hard to hop around."

Techno smiles a bit, "At least you're taking this well, you up to seeing Niki? She's a little out of it right now."

"Doesn't hurt as much as it did when I woke up from respawn, so I guess I am." He helps me stand up and is used as my crutch so I can limp over to where Niki is, the kitchen. She's sitting on the floor with a cup of tea, presumably green tea because that's the only tea I have, there's a plate of half eaten chocolate chip biscuits on her right, Tommy sitting to the right of the plate chopping down on biscuits and telling a story about cows, apparently cows can kill mobs from what I can hear, Wilbur is leaning on Niki's left sipping on some tea too.

"Hi guys!"

"HEY BIG GUY!" Tommy yelled, the first to respond, "Want some of Niki's cookies?"

"Sure!" Techno leads me over to the forming crescent shape and helps me sit, him sitting down with me. 

"Hey Eret," Niki whispered, her eyes were red like she'd been crying and she leaned into Wilbur more. "I'm sorry, I could have saved you earlier if I wasn't so stupid and gotten knocked out I could have gotten you out and-"

"Niki," I cut her off, she was starting to hyperventilate, " It wasn't your fault, it wasn't my fault either, it was Schlatt's. I think killing that bastard was worth the leg-" Techno glared at me, that is scary as shit- " Not really but I think missing a leg looks pretty bad ass, do you know how many people I can mess with? I can go up to Bad and just 'hey bad, come walk with me' and just fucking fall over." Techno glared at me, holy shit that's scarier than my eyes- " That's not really messing with someone that's me fucking falling over." Niki snorted at the comment, that's progress! " Having one leg isn't so bad, it'll be hard for me to walk and shit and I might have to sow on platform boots to wear them but I can still kick ass with one leg."

Niki smiled a watery grin, "Thanks Eret, that really helped but please don't sow platform boots onto your leg, er, thigh."

Everyone laughed, Techno only smirk but it was a reaction enough, "Don't worry, I won't"

*Third person POV brought to you by P A I D L A B O R*

They just sat and chilled for a while, trying to calm down after what just happened and eating the biscuits till they were gone. 

"OH YEAH! That reminds me of a time me and Tubbo almost got mauled by parrots-"

"TUBBO!" Niki and Eret yelled at the same time, both forgetting that besides the both of them getting kidnaped, Tubbo was also taken from the "safety" of the castle.

"Shit."

*Tubbo POV brought to you by Ranboo and Tubbo are husbands, pog*

I woke up on the thing barely considered a bed under the thin covers, wait, how the hell did I end up on the bed? I sat up at looked around, blood covered the floor like a ripped up carpet, more blood than stone, the stone that makes up what mirrors complemented the 'carpet' like the start complement the sky. My head feels heavier than normal making me look down, I feel a tugging at my forehead as I do so and it increases the headache. I put a hand on my head to lift it up but I come across a pointy texture, oh yeah, horns. Wait, horns? I tug at the annoyance on my head to see if they could come off even though I know they won't due to the excruciating pain it took to lodge the cut off parts of schlatts into me. As expected, the pulling just tugged my head forwards.

"FUCK!" I screamed. I grip the horns with a fierce grip, it didn't hurt due to them not being grown out of me. Why the hell and I still here if there's nothing going to happen except fucking torture. 'To keep me in line' is bullshit, no matter how I act I still get hurt.

If I leave though everyone's stuff will be destroyed because of me. Oh fuck this. I picked up a piece of the reflected rock and held it to a horn and started scraping at it, I can't get rid of them so why not fuck with Schlatts prized possessions. If he wanted them to look good he shouldn't have put them on me. Oh I am so going to die for this but I was going to anyways.


End file.
